1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a conversion kit for an AR-15 rifle and more particularly to conversion kit to convert an AR-15 rifle to fire 9 mm ammunition.
2. State of the Art
Currently, weapons are used for a variety of reasons from recreational use, to hunting and for tactical use by law enforcement and the like. In particular, rifles are a commonly owned weapon and used for various reasons. A rifle, such as an AR-15, has a specific type of ammunition. The AR-15 fires rounds with a caliber of .223 inches. There is no opportunity to fire a different caliber of round from AR-15 without modifying the rifle. Conventional attempts require several different components and difficult modifications that is not user friendly. Further, conventional conversion kits utilize the standard magazine for the round that it is converting to. For example, conversion to a 9 mm caliber round would then require a magazine that looks like a conventional 9 mm magazine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a conversion kit for a weapon to convert the weapon to shoot a different caliber of round that is easy to install and aesthetically pleasing.